


Blue Silence

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just him and the endless blue silence that roars in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Tomas Lestrange, summer 1996  
> Prompt: Sky  
> Alternate Universe: With the Purest Intentions

He's surrounded by nothing but sky, so high above the ground that those below him look like nothing more than ants. Suspended in blue, the wind a roar of white noise in his ears as he breathes deep the cold. Letting go of everything but the here-and-now, the broom between his legs, the cutting wind, the warm sun beating upon him, the blue so clear it's painful.

Up here, he doesn't have to worry about his parents, his sister, his aunt. Doesn't have to think about his last year of school, about finding a bride, about anything. It's just him and the endless blue silence that roars in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomas and his sister Lisette are born a year apart, the children of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange in this particular AU. Lisette was just a year old when their parents were sent to Azkaban, and the two siblings were left in the custody of their godmother in France. They attended Beauxbatons - Tomas until his graduation, Lisette until she was nearly sixteen.


End file.
